


The Angel Who Sought Forbidden Love With The Black Prince

by Ashen_Affectionate



Series: This Is How the Story Goes [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angel & Demon Interactions, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Curse Breaking, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Feels, Forbidden Love, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hidden Feelings, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lies, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Affectionate/pseuds/Ashen_Affectionate
Summary: " Once there was an Angel and Black Prince. The Black Prince and the Angel, both fell in a deep love for each other at a very young time. The Angel promised the young Black Prince, that he'd be able to be with them on their 21st birthday. "" Years Pass - The Angel comes back to the Kingdom after sacrificing his wings to the Heavens for a Life on Earth, but the punishment was dire, the Angel suffered heavy punishment, but came out alive in the end. "" But the Prince Fell Out of Love with the Angel. The Black Prince married a Young Woman and left the Angel. The Angel left the Kingdom and falls in love with another Prince, but the story is always the same. "" The Angel roams the Mythical Land, in search for someone to break the foolish curse he'd laid upon himself. But, That Isn't How The Story Goes. "





	The Angel Who Sought Forbidden Love With The Black Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This Story isn't based off anything. Solely made from scratch.  
> The Characters are Mine, the Background and Region Setting is also made by me.  
> If Anything, you can Tell me if you think I've copied from someone else.

* * *

<h1>Chapter 1: Goodmorning, Your Highness<h1&g 


End file.
